


Inspiration cartridge is empty

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Request Meme, fox!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fox!Frank and a Stiles and Scott doodle. If you prompt me, I will draw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration cartridge is empty

akamine_chan prompted fox!Frank. I love foxes, and I love Frank ([also you should go read this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504787)

 

coricomile prompted Stiles pining over Patrick. This... sort of fits!

Feel free to prompt me things, I feel like drawing but I have zero ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/ask)   
>  [dreamwidth.](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/110000.html)   
>  [livejournal.](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/121637.html)


End file.
